Down the Hall
by morgan42518
Summary: What do you do when you have to move in with your parents' best friends due to your their sudden death? Then, what do you do when person you are forced to live with became your enemy that day at school? Troyella. TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

**A/N: **So I had an idea for a story but I wanted to see if it would get a reaction before I posted it. Oh and for those reading my other story, **Mom and Dad Were Famous?, **bear with me! For this, the announcer is in bold, scenes are in italics, and text is normal.

**Gabriella's always had a good life.**

_Shows Gabriella, her mom, and her dad laughing and playing board games._

**Until the day her parents died fatally.**

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents have been in an accident. They died on impact."

**She is forced to move across the country to live with her late parents' best friends from college.**

_Shows Gabriella standing in front of a house staring._

**Who she's never met.**

"I know we've never met before, which makes this very awkward, but I'm going to do my best to make you feel at home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton."

**What happens when she finds out they have a son the day **_**after **_**she moves in?**

"Mrs. Bolton? Do you have any kids?"

"We have a son. He's over at his friend's house for the night."

_Shows Gabriella tripping at school._

"Watch where you're going, new girl!"

_Shows Troy walking in to his house to find Gabriella sitting at the counter talking to his mom._

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.

"I live here."

"No I live here!"

**Will they get along? **

_Shows Troy and Gabriella sitting in his room, laughing. _

**Or not?**

"You are such an egotistical, condescending, self-centered, lunk-headed pig!"

"Yeah well you are a know-it-all, arrogant smart-ass!"

**Down the Hall**

**Coming Soon!**

**A/N: Should I do it? Review please!!**


	2. Monopoly

**Title: **Down the Hall

**Pairing: **Troy/Gabriella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical or any of the products mentioned in the story, I am merely a writer who has nothing better to do with her Sunday afternoon.

**A/N: **Please read and tell me what you think! I really do love to hear what you have to say!

**Down The Hall**

**Chapter One**

"Gabi!" My mom yelled from her place from downstairs. I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Come downstairs!" Tonight was our weekly family night. Every week, we took a day to do something as a family.

My mom, Maria Montez, my dad, Greg Montez, and I are extremely close. We have been for the entire sixteen years I've been on the planet. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mom and dad in my life. I've learned everything I know from them. I aspire to have the kind of relationship that they have. They love each other so much and I am certainly blessed to be their daughter.

"Coming Mamí!" I said, turning off my cell phone, as per family night rules, and running downstairs.

I arrived downstairs of our house in Boston, Massachusetts to find my dad setting up Clue in the living room on the coffee table and my mom in the kitchen placing cookies on a plate and making hot chocolate for us to have, due to the chilly weather of the winter. "Ok, for tonight's family night we are going to play board games. Clue, Life, Monopoly, you name it." My dad said, as I chuckled at how giddy he was about it. I knew he enjoyed our time as a family, especially since I'm getting older and it gives him time with his two favorite people in the world.

"What's so funny?" He asked as a result of my chuckling.

"Nothing, let's play." I said, putting my game face on.

"Getting competitive there, Gabi?" Mom said, coming into the room with the tray containing the hot chocolate and cookies on it.

"Oh yeah. Let me just say that I fully intend on kicking both of your butts!" I told them, completely serious. It was pretty easy to beat my mom at board games, but my dad was a different story. I obviously got my competitive drive from him. Mom says she just likes to watch both of us in our full-on concentrated mode of trying to figure out the mystery in Clue or deciding which career would bring us more money opportunities in Life.

"Cough-No chance-Cough." Dad tried to fake cough. I glared at him playfully.

"Oh it's on Montez!" I told him.

"Ay Dios Mio!" Mom said, crossing herself. "You guys! Let's be fair!"

"Fine." Both my dad and I huffed, sitting down on one side of the table with my mom and dad on the other side.

Clue was up first and dad and I quickly got into competitive-mode, crossing off possibilities and moving our pieces almost instantaneously after the person before finished their turn out of eagerness to find out who did it.

It was my turn and I was pretty confident that I knew who the murder was. "Ok, I know who did it." I said.

"What? No way!" My dad exclaimed.

"I do!" I argued.

"Ok Gabi, who was it?" Mom asked me, picking up the file from the middle of the board.

"The murder was Colonel Mustard, with the rope, in the billiard room." I stated confidently.

My dad sat there, looking at my mom with a please-don't-let-her-be-right look on his face. "I'm afraid she's right Greg."

"Yes!" I said, bursting out of my sitting position, pointing a finger at my dad. "HA! I told you I would win!"

"We still have two other games to play. You may have won the battle, Gabriella Julia Montez, but don't you think you've won the war!" He said.

"You're just mad I have a one to nothing lead." I said.

"Let's just get Life set up shall we?" My mom suggested, laughing at us.

"Fine." We both said, again huffing at my mother's interruption of our argument.

After we set up, we got started, all of us choosing the college path over starting on career, being the smart people we are. My dad arrived at the Get A Job place first, selecting the career of Police Officer with a seventy dollar salary. Then my mom, taking the accountant with the ninety thousand dollar salary, and finally, I got there taking the doctor with the hundred thousand dollar jackpot salary! This game was looking up!

An hour and a half later, things were no longer looking up for me. First, mom landed on the Switch Salary Card With Any Player space and switched my hundred thousand with her ninety salary, which wasn't that bad, but then I landed on the Mid Life Crisis space and was forced to choose a new career and salary, leaving me with being a salesperson making thirty thousand dollars. On top of that, I had FOUR kids I had to send to college!

As we all finished, we counted all our money and my dad had a sly look on his face, sorting through his bills, thinking he was going to win due to my bad luck. He called it fate getting back at me for being a sore winner at Clue.

After revealing that my mom was in fact the winner of Life, my dad was outraged, jokingly of course. "What? You never win!" He said, beginning to get frustrated at his losses for the night.

"I guess I flew under the radar that time!" Mom exclaimed.

"I have to win Monopoly!" He said.

"Whatever you say dad." I said, starting to pick up the remains of Life and placing them back in the box.

Dad picked up the Monopoly box and put it on the table. "Oh Greg!" My mom said to my dad, noticing the time.

"What is it?" He questioned, taken back by mom's sudden outburst.

"I have to get the rest of the ingredients for that dessert I was making for the office Christmas party tomorrow." She said. "The store closes in a half an hour. We have to go right now."

"Can't you go get the things tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have to let the dessert sit overnight so I have to go right now!" She said, standing up and putting her shoes on her feet. "Will you come with me?" She asked him.

"I'm coming." He said, also standing up. "Gabi, do you want to come?" He asked me.

"No I think I stay here and set up the game, plus I told Natalie I would call her." I said, referring to my best friend.

"Ok, we'll be back soon. Don't miss us too much." He said.

"Ok, bye." I told them.

"We love you." Mom said for both of them.

"I love you too." I told them and they walked out the door into the garage where they got into the car and drove off to the store.

I quickly set up the game of Monopoly and retreated upstairs, turning on my cell phone to call Natalie. I dialed her number and within seconds, my cell phone addicted-best friend answered, sounding confused. "Hey Nat." I told her.

"Gabi? I thought it was family night." Natalie knew when family night was and never called on it, knowing my time with my family was sacred.

"It's nice to hear from you too." I retorted sarcastically.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear from you but-" I cut her off.

"Nat, I'm just kidding."

"Oh good. So what's up? I thought it was family night." She sighed relieved.

"It is but my mom and dad had to run to the store before it closed so I decided to call my best friend."

"Oh."

"So what are you up to? OH! What happened with you and Luke?" I asked. Luke was her ex-boyfriend who dumped her for another girl, then decided he wanted her again. She had a date with him that night.

"OH MY GOSH! Well he was totally….."

Two hours later and still no word from my parents.

I was in my room, sitting on my bed attempting to read a book. _Where are they? It's not like it takes that long to get a few things at the store. Unless they decided they needed something else. But they would have called._ I checked my cell phone again for any missed calls. Nothing.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. _That's weird. No one usually comes over here at this time. _I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was a police officer. "Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered out, my voice cracking out of fear.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your parents Maria and Greg Montez, have been in an accident. They died on impact." He told me.

For awhile I just stood there in shock. I didn't know how to react to that. After about ten minutes of silence, I felt a burst of cold air come across me and a tear slip down my cheek and then another and then another. Before I knew it I was sitting there, sobbing my eyes out while the police officer simply stood there. "I'll give you some time alone before we have to take you downtown to answer some questions and confirm your parent's bodies." He said and closed the door.

I just sat there, crying for another ten minutes before grabbing my coat and again sitting there. _How could they just die? I was just talking to them and laughing with them two hours ago and now they're gone. What am I supposed to do without them? _

I walked outside and the police officer opened the passenger door of the car and I got in. We drove off to the station in silence, the only sound being my occasional sobs and the hiccups I'd contracted due to my crying.

"Ms. Montez, I'm very sorry to hear about what happened to your parents." He told me, but I didn't want his sympathy, I didn't want anything at that moment except my parents back at the house, playing board games and making dessert to take to my mom's Christmas party.

"We didn't even get to play Monopoly."

**A/N: **So what'd you think? I was gonna have her move to Albuquerque, but I didn't want it to feel too rushed so I decided to end it here. Review please! I need constructive criticism! No flames please!


	3. Beehives in Alberquerque

**A/N: **Ok, so I know I've been on somewhat of a hiatus but I got busy with school and everything! I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter! And for those reading my other story, Mom and Dad Were Famous?, I'm working on the chapter right now, but I'm going away for the weekend with one of my friends so I don't know how long it will take me to get up. Bear with me please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical or any of the products mentioned.

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Two**

I stood in front of the Bolton house staring. The Bolton's definitely had money. It was obvious just from the outside. To say I'm not happy to be here would be the understatement of the century. I just want my old life back.

The Bolton's were my mom and dad's best friends from college apparently. Part of me wondered why my parents would send me to live with them. If they were my parent's best friends, then why had I never met them before? I hadn't even heard about them very much either. I didn't know anything about them, and here I am about to go into their house and live with them.

I stood there, remembering the conversation I'd had with my parent's lawyer a couple days ago and that one conversation basically shaped the rest of my high school years.

"_Gabriella, your parents have it written in their will that they would like you to go and live with their best friend's from college, the Bolton's." The lawyer told me. _

"_But can't I just go live with one of my family members? Why do I have to live with people that I don't even know?" I asked, near tears._

"_Ms. Montez, I don't know why, but you have to go. That was who your parents decided you would live with if anything were to happen to them."_

"_Fine." I huffed._

Oh and did I mention that they live in Albuquerque, New Mexico? Two thousand two hundred miles away from Boston? Well they do. The flight here was one of the longest periods of time in my life. Especially since I got stuck in a seat next to a really fat guy and an obnoxiously loud woman with a beehive hairdo. To add to that, my iPod died after an hour! Luckily I had three different books or I don't know if I would have survived.

Plus the idea of flying away from my parent's death to go live with strangers was really upsetting. That thought didn't exactly make the flight any better. I actually started to cry during the flight when I thought about my parents being up in the clouds. It was like I was closer to them somehow. And as I'm looking out the window, silently crying, the loud woman, who was also smacking gum like a cow chews on its cud, asks me in the loudest tone possible what was wrong.

_I sat in my window seat hugging my teddy bear that my dad had given me on Valentine's Day back when I was three, looking out on the horizon, and silently crying._

"_Aww, what's wrong sugar?" She asked with a thick southern accent and I cursed to myself, thinking that if she just had to ask me that question, she could at least ask me at a lower decibel level._

"_Oh nothing, I'm just having a bad day." I replied sweetly and turned away, thinking that was the end of that conversation, if you could even call it that._

"_Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked, with the same pitch._

"_Yes I'm sure." I told her, getting more agitated with every word I forced out of my mouth._

"_My therapist once told me that it's better to talk about it then to ignore it." She told me smiling, but still managing to smack her gum._

"_Look," I snapped. "How would you feel if both of your parents died? Not just one, no, BOTH! And you were forced to move across the country away from all your friends and everything you've known to live with people you've never even met before?" I asked with a biting tone. I expected her to be hurt by my comment. But was she? _

"_It's good that you got that out sweetie!" NO!_

After I realized I'd been standing in front of the Bolton house for nearly twenty minutes, I decided it was about time for me to walk in. But before I did, I saw a teenage girl who looked about my age, running towards me. It looked like she'd been running for a while, judging from her track pants and iPod.

When she got close to me, she started to gradually slow down until she came to a complete stop in from of me. "Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie." She said putting out her hand for me to shake. I decided I liked her. She seemed really friendly.

"Gabriella Montez." I replied smiling while taking her hand.

"What are you doing in front of the Bolton's if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting them right now."

"Good luck." She said with a chuckle.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out. But I live right there," She said pointing across the street. "We should talk some more." She suggested.

"Definitely." I said.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later then. I'm supposed to be home already." She said.

"I guess so. Bye Taylor." I said, bidding her farewell.

"Bye Gabriella." She turned around and ran across the street into her home.

I sighed and turned back around to face the house. I sighed once again and started walking up to the front door. When I got there, I felt my heart start beating quickly. I rang the doorbell and waited until a middle-aged woman appeared. "You must be Gabriella! You look so much like your dad." She said and I gave her a sad smile, remembering how my mom used to say we looked so much alike.

"Thank you. You must be Mrs. Bolton." I said.

"Right you are. But don't call me Mrs. Bolton. Call me Isabella." She said smiling.

"Ok, Isabella."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm making you stand outside, here come in!" She directed me inside. Let's just say that if I thought the outside was nice, I'd seen nothing until I got inside. When you first walked in you saw a gorgeous double staircase leading upstairs. The house looked very Mediterranean.

Mrs. Bolton, I mean Isabella, led me around the downstairs and with each room I became more in awe that I would be living here. She finally took me upstairs and to my room. It was on one end of the hallway and I noticed another room at the other end. It was a pretty long hallway though.

When I went in my room, I gasped at the sight. The room was the kind I'd always wanted, sophisticated and classy. It was a rich red color and there was a four poster bed. I'd always wanted one. I also noticed several bookshelves filled with books and all my stuff around the room. "Isabella?" I asked her.

"Yes, Gabriella?" She replied sweetly.

"How did you get all my stuff already?" I asked.

"Oh, we got quicker shipping from Massachusetts, that way when you got here, you'd have a piece of home with you."

"Thank you so much. It really does mean a lot to me." I told her.

"You're welcome dear."

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"I thought we talked about that Mrs. Bolton thing." She said.

"Right, Isabella," I chuckled, "Do you have any kids?"

"We have a son. He's over at his friend's house for the night. He said he was sorry he couldn't be here but his friend was having some kind of crisis." She told me.

"Oh that's fine." I told her.

"His room is down the hall. The bathroom connects the two rooms. Don't worry, it has two sinks. Over by his room is the gym so he can "stay in shape for basketball" according to his father, who you will meet when he gets home from work later." She explained.

"So it's just us two up here?" I asked.

"Yes. The guest house is outside by pool and basketball court and mine and Mr. Bolton's room is downstairs. I've never wanted to have a room upstairs and our son seems to like having the upstairs to himself."

"Oh I hope I'm not imposing." I said.

"You're not imposing at all dear. He'll just have to get used to it." She said, giggling. "But, I'm going to go get started on dinner so it'll be ready when Jack gets home. So, I'll leave you to unpack the rest of your things."

"Thank you Isabella."

"You're welcome." She said and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. After laying there for a little while, my curiosity got the best of me and I went snooping around the upstairs of the house. I opened the door of the bathroom to once again reveal a gorgeous room with a double sink just like Isabella said. I decided not to go on their son's side of the house because I'm not the kind of person that would just barge into someone's room. Especially someone I've never met.

I walked back into my room and pulled out my book I'd been reading on the plane. Soon, I got sucked into the world of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy and didn't notice that an hour and a half had passed. I finally did notice when I heard Isabella call me to dinner. "Gabriella! Dinner!" She called and I placed the bookmark in the book and ran downstairs.

When I got down noticed Mr. and Mrs. Bolton standing at the counter chatting about something and they both turned to look at me when they heard me walk in. Mr. Bolton came over to me and held out his hand that I accepted. He introduced himself as Jack and had the same expectation that his wife did, that I call him Jack as opposed to Mr. Bolton.

I offered my help to set the table and they gratefully accepted. During dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton told me about their relationship with my mom and dad. They told me that I would be starting at East High tomorrow along with the rest of the students returning from Christmas break.

They were very nice people and all, but I knew it would never be the same without my mom and dad. But I decided to at least give the Bolton family a chance. Little did I know, that would be a greater challenge than I'd originally planned.

**A/N: **Review! Pretty please with a cherry AND a new chapter on top!


	4. Fight Club

**A/N: **So I'm really bored and I figured, my reviewers were super nice to me so I figured I'd give the new chapter I promised. I'm hoping for the same love this time!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything mentioned in the chapter or High School Musical, but when I do I'll let you know! 

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Three**

East High, the quintessential high school. Clique after clique after clique. Jocks, nerds, drama queens, loners, and everything else you could possibly imagine was there. From the moment I walked in, I knew I was going to be labeled one of the nerds, due to my nervous habit of correcting other people's improper English. I've always hated cliques. Why can't everyone just get along? I know that's what a lot of people say but really, why can't we?

Being the new kid, I know I'm not going to be able to just change everything, but I can dream can't I?

When I got to East High, I went to the office to meet with the principal where he gave me all my information. As I was going to my locker, I ran into someone, sending all my things to the floor. "Watch where you're going, new girl!" The boy yelled. I looked up and my glaring eyes met with his glaring eyes.

"I could say the exact same thing to you!" I replied coldly. "This is my first day here and the last thing I need is some jock and his posse pushing me around, or in your case throwing me on the floor."

One of his friends with a bushy afro came awfully close to me. "No one talks to the captain of the basketball team like that." He told me and backed away from my face and another of his friends/teammates came up to me. "Yeah, obviously you don't know how this school works yet."

"Oh! They fight for you too!" I said to the blue-eyed one who knocked me over. "Oh and to comment on your little statement from before," I motioned to the bushy-haired one, "I believe I just did." I smirked and walked away.

The rest of my day was relatively uneventful other than the fact that I was still fuming from the escapade that occurred this morning. I decided to walk home from school that day. It ended up taking me close to a half an hour after I figured out that the Bolton's house was to the west of East High as opposed to the north.

I walked in to find Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen making some kind of pastries. Brownies, I guessed. I continued to the kitchen and greeted Isabella. "Hey Isabella." I said with a smile.

"Hello Gabriella. How was your first day at East High?" She asked me, also smiling.

"It was ok I guess. Although there was this one boy that knocked me down and then wasn't so remorseful about it afterwards." I told her, sighing. "I bet it was one of the jocks. At my other schools, the jocks were never nice when something like that happened."

"Did you get a name?" She asked.

"No, unfortunately."

"Oh that's too bad because I was gonna say I could have Troy talk to whomever it was." She said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get over it." I told her, "I'm gonna go up to my room and call one of my friends from back home if that's ok."

"Of course it is. Actually, we will have to get you a new cell phone to use for down here, but for now, you can just use the house phone." She told me.

"Are you sure, because I can just use my cell phone I have now."

"You can use whichever you like."

"Good because I don't think I know her number since it's programmed in my phone." I said chuckling.

She laughed as well and I exited the kitchen, retreating up to my bedroom and flopping down on the bed. I dialed Natalie's number and waited for her to answer. After what seemed like a thousand rings, she finally answered. "Gabi? Is that you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah Nat, it's me. Where are you, it sounds kinda loud." I told her.

"I'm at this guy Diego's house." She told me and I laughed at her lack of Spanish accent, even after taking the class for four years.

"Who's Diego?" I asked.

"Oh he's this totally gorgeous new guy that goes to our school. He's a transfer from Baja California," she sighed, "And he calls me Natalia. Apparently, that is Natalie in Spanish. How cute is that?" She asked dreamily.

"That's awesome, Nat." I told her, less than enthused, but I don't think she exactly hinted my dejectedness.

"I know. Anyway, how was your first day of school?" She asked.

"It was ok, but there was this real bastard who ran into me and didn't bother to say anything except, 'Watch it new girl.'" I told her.

"Was he cute?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I was too busy telling off his friends to look at if he was cute or not."

"You didn't say anything back to him?"

"No. I just responded to his friends. I don't want to think about it anymore. Change the subject please." I requested of her.

"Oh have you met the boy you're supposed to be living with yet?" She asked. To be honest, I'd forgotten all about him. Maybe he'd be nicer to me than the boy at school was.

"Not yet. He was at a friend's house yesterday so I didn't get to meet him, but Mrs. Bolton told me I would meet him today after he got home from basketball practice."

"He plays basketball, huh?" She asked, suggestively.

"Shut up Natalie." I told her.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Why are you so curious?" I inquired.

"I am curious because you, Gabriella, need a boyfriend."

"No I don't. Stop that. And his name is Troy." I told her.

"Troy, now that's a sexy name. Not as sexy as Diego, but still." She stated.

"Yeah whatever, but I have to go. I have homework on my first day of school. How great is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lovely," she chuckled. "Talk to you later Gabs."

"Bye Nat." I said and hung up, walking over to my desk to start my homework.

After doing my simple English homework, I went downstairs to see if Isabella had a ruler I could borrow for my math homework. I found her still in the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Isabella, would you happen to have a ruler somewhere? I need it for my math homework." I asked her.

"I think I have one somewhere in my craft area down in the basement, let me go see if I can find it." She told me and started to leave the room.

"Thanks." I said and sighed.

**(No P.O.V.)**

Troy walked into the kitchen from the garage to find the girl that got in his way at school this morning sitting at the counter. Huffing, he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" He sneered.

Gabriella's head whipped around to recognize Troy as the guy that knocked her down that morning. "I live here." She said with an equally icy tone.

"No, I live here!" He said with the same tone. "What are you talking about _you _live here?" He asked.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when Isabella returned from the basement to see her son and Gabriella looking at each other. She could sense an attraction between her son and their new house guest. "Ahh, Troy I see you've met Gabriella." Isabella said.

"_He's _your son?" Gabriella asked.

"_She's_ Gabriella Montez, the girl that is living with us?" Troy asked his mom in disbelief.

"Yes." She said cheerily.

"May I be excused please?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure honey. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Isabella replied and Gabriella stood and walked upstairs, completely forgetting about the ruler she needed.

Meanwhile, Troy stood in the kitchen with his mom. "What's wrong with Gabriella?" She asked Troy.

"How should I know?" He replied.

"She said something happened to her at school today, with one of the players on the basketball team. Did you hear anything?" She asked, not suspecting it was him.

"No I didn't. Hey I'm gonna go upstairs and get a shower." Troy told his mom.

"Ok," She said and Troy turned around to go. "Troy?" She called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Try and get to know Gabriella. She is a really nice person and who knows, you guys might end up really close." She said.

"Ok mom." He told his mom who nodded as his cue that it was ok to leave. _"Yeah right, me and Gabriella close. HA!" _He muttered under his breath.

**A/N: **What do you think? Review please!


	5. Mr and Mrs Judgmental

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to HSM and/or any products mentioned in the story. sigh

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Four**

**(Troy P.O.V.)**

I let out a deep sigh and picked up my guitar from the floor. I guess you could say music has always been my escape. It's kind of therapeutic for me. Whatever emotion I'm feeling, I just let it out through the music. I've never been the type of person that wears their emotions on their sleeve. I don't open up very easily. It's hard for me to trust people. I don't know why. It just always has been.

My friends don't even know me that well. Yeah, I've known Chad, Zeke, and Jason since preschool but really only on the surface. Sure there's that guy thing of not showing weakness, but most guys are close enough to know their friends on a pretty deep level, right? Anyway, my friends and I aren't like that. We don't talk about anything deeper then girls, really.

How am I supposed to tell them Gabriella, the one girl who had enough guts to fight back when we insulted her, is the one who's going to be living with me? Maybe I don't have to tell them. That's it! I won't tell them. I guess I'm just gonna have to avoid Gabriella as much as I possibly can at school. But I should talk to her. Just to make things easier at home.

If I was alone I would have helped her. But I guess I didn't because of my reputation. I'm known as Troy Bolton, the bad-boy basketball captain. Chad's always telling me how I rule the school. I don't know that I like that role. I'm really not a mean person but my "title" keeps me from doing things I would normally, if that makes sense.

Like, if someone were to fall over and drop all their things on the floor, like Gabriella did today, Troy, the person, would have bent down and helped them pick up their stuff. Troy, the bad-boy basketball captain, well, you know what he would have done.

My friends see me as someone who is completely different then who I am. It's like they see me as someone they want to see, rather than who I really am.

As I finished my song, I got up and decided that I would talk to Gabriella. It's enough that her parents just died and she had to move to this hell-hole, but I just added to it that she happens to hate the person who lives down the hall from her.

I didn't want to walk through the bathroom just yet. I kind of felt it would be an invasion of privacy to go through the bathroom to get to her, like it would be more respectful to go to her door.

I got there and her door was closed, not that I was particularly surprised by that. Through the door, I heard her speaking, on the phone no doubt. I guessed she was talking to a friend from wherever she used to live. But what I found weird about what I heard was that it didn't even sound like Gabriella was even remorseful about her parents. You'd think she would be grieving and her friends would be comforting her, wouldn't you? Whatever, I decided I would wait until she finished.

A few minutes later she did finish, but I didn't have the nerve to knock on her door. What would she say to just me if she could be that biting to all my friends? I guess I'll have to face her sooner or later. I knocked on her door and heard her shuffling around to the door.

"Isabella, I'm not really that hungry right-" She opened the door and saw it was me. "Oh it's you," she changed her tone to the tone of one of those people who works at Wal-Mart. "How may I help you?" She asked me with a fake smile. "Have you come to throw some more of my things on the floor? By all means, go ahead!" She moved so that I could come into the room.

"I'm not here to throw your things." I told her calmly. It wouldn't help if I blew up at her.

"Then what do you want Troy?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath and started, "I came here to make peace with you." Her facial expression changed. It looked as if she was taken back. "What good's it going to do for either of us if we're sworn enemies and we have to live together?" I reasoned.

"But why'd you do that this morning? You could have just said sorry for tripping me, but no you had to go rub it in the entire school's face that I was the new girl! Did it ever occur to you that it could have in fact been me?" She asked.

"Honestly, no." I told her, truthfully.

"Troy, I have no interest in being your friend after that. I don't want to surround myself with the type of people that are going to be incredibly rude to other people without even getting to know them first. I'm sick of being judged." She told me, coldly.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" I asked her and again she looked taken back.

"I guess I just assumed that was what you meant." She told me, sounding somewhat flustered that she didn't have that good of a comeback.

"And isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" I asked finally snapping. If she wasn't willing to be civil to me then I wasn't going to be civil to her.

"What are you talking about, Bolton?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Well you called me a judgmental bully, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes, what's your point?" She asked.

"My point is, Montez, that you called me judgmental but you were the one who was a little quick to judge that I was judgmental." I told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you called me judgmental for being rude to you before I knew you, but that was pretty judgmental yourself, don't you think? I mean, it's a little presumptuous to assume that I'm the judgmental one in this case, isn't it? You don't know me. Sure you've known of me for a couple days, but that doesn't give you the right to throw it in my face that I'm this horrible monster with no heart at all just because of some silly thing that happened at school." I told her. "And let me ask you this," I continued, "If you'd known it was me that tripped you today, would you have reacted the way you did?"

"Probably not, but that's totally beside the point." She told me.

"No, it's not. Next time you decide to call someone judgmental, look in the mirror. You say you're tired of being judged, but you're one of the most judgmental people I've ever met, Gabriella Montez." I told her as I started to exit the door.

"Oh and for the record," I started again, "Troy would have helped you up today." I said and closed the door to her room.

I could have sworn I heard her say, "What the hell does that mean," after I left and I chuckled to myself.

I huffed back to my room and sat back down on my bed. I picked up my cell phone and saw that I had two missed calls from Chad. Deciding to call him back, I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

After merely two rings, he answered. "Hey Troy, where you been?" He asked.

"I was talking to my mom our new houseguest." I said, trying to mask my disgust.

"Oh I forgot about that! How is she?" He asked.

"Let's just say this is going to be interesting." I told him.

"Is she hot?" He asked.

"Is that all you ever think about, Chad?" I asked, chucking.

"Yes! That and food. Well is she?"

"I don't know. I didn't really pay attention." I told him because truthfully, I didn't evaluate her; I was too busy telling her off.

"Well I guess I'll just have to come over there and see for myself, won't I?" He suggested.

"NO!" I said too forcefully. "I mean, my mom said that we should give her time to settle in you know. I don't really think she'd be up to meeting more new people just yet." I told him, hoping he would buy it.

"I guess you're right." Stupid Chad. "Can you believe the nerve of that chick at school today?" He said, obviously referring to Gabriella.

"No man I can't. But listen Chad, I have to go. My mom's calling me for dinner." I told him, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Mrs. Bolton food! What are you having?" He asked eagerly.

I should have known Chad would ask something asinine like that. "I don't know yet."

"You mean you didn't ask when you got home?" He asked.

"No Chad, not all of us think about food all the time like you do." I told him.

"Really?"

"Really. Okay, I'm gonna go now so I'll talk to you later." I said, again trying to get rid of him.

"K, later." He said and I hung up, not bothering to say goodbye myself.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. How am I supposed to manage keeping Gabriella and my home life completely separate from my school life? It probably won't last very long considering my house is practically party-central. Last week when my parents went on one of their random get-out-of-town trips, as they do usually every two weeks, Chad organized a party that I didn't even know about until everyone showed up at my house.

I guess I'll think of something. But I'll have to think extremely quickly.

**A/N: I hope that was worth waiting for! I got sick and decided that I would update my story so there it was! What'd you think?? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Periodic Apologies

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but I started writing in school. So here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Five**

After I talked to Chad, I sat on my bed thinking. How could one person be so judgmental? Who does she think she is that she has the right to pass judgment that quickly? She doesn't know me. So I knocked her down and wasn't nice enough to say sorry. Life's tough. Get a helmet.

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this. I mean she's just a girl. _A hot girl._ NO! Stop that! You do NOT have the slightest attraction to her. _Yes you do._ Stop it! Ok, I'm officially crazy. I'm having an argument with my head. Ok. I have to do something to take my mind off this.

Basketball.

I changed into my clothes and walked outside onto the court. It was already dark so I knew my dad wouldn't come out, which at that moment sounded like a good thing. I desperately needed some time to myself. I wasn't in the mood to be around people at the moment.

I grabbed the ball and after taking a few shots, I laid down on the court and stared at the stars. I started to throw the basketball in the air from my laying position. I eventually closed my eyes once I got the rhythm of throwing it in the air and catching it.

I threw it in the air again, but this time I didn't feel it come back into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw her with a determined look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just bitter about this whole thing, you know, moving, losing the people closest to me, that kind of thing," she said, attempting to make humor. "Anyway I-"

I cut her off, "Look, I know-"

She cut me off this time. "No let me finish. What happened between me and you could have been easily avoided, but it wasn't because I was on edge to start with and I'm sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me for overreacting and maybe we can get past this and be friends." She took a deep breath and I said nothing. "Ok now that I can see that I've obviously made an ass out of myself, I'm just gonna crawl back into my hole and stay there for a long period of time, or at least until tomorrow morning." She said, turning around on her heels and going back into the house.

I sat up from my position. "Wait!" I called out to her before she reached the door. She turned around and looked at me. "You're forgiven. And I'm sorry too." I told her. She gave me a small smile that I returned before disappearing into the house.

I laid back down, still with a smile on my face. _I told you, you like her. _I wiped the smile off my face. No I don't! Oh my god. I'm getting so tired of this.

I laid outside for a while longer when I heard my mother yell at me to get inside and do my homework.

Crap. I just remembered. What am I going to do when I have to face Gabriella with all my friends? I mean, I can't just avoid her completely. We just forgave each other. I know she won't be attached at my hip, but that doesn't mean she won't say anything to me at all.

I arrived in the kitchen where I left my stuff after practice to find my mom sitting on one of the barstools reading something. Another one of her books, I guessed. Mom was constantly reading. I like to read a lot too. I guess I got it from her. We share a lot of books, except her sappy romance novels and Danielle Steel and stuff like that. It's too mushy for me. I like the classics, Dickens, Hemmingway, Orwell, people like that.

I'm really not as stupid as people like to think jocks are, but if my friends knew I read like I do, I don't think I'd hear the end of it. I guess they just don't approve of the whole smart jock thing. They reject the unfamiliar. But I guess we all do that at some point in our lives. We can't help it.

When I was a freshman, the soccer team at East High, was really good, so good that they were undefeated. The captain was a junior; he was that skilled at the game. Anyway, at the end of their undefeated season, he ended up getting straight A's in his classes. The team kicked him out of his position as captain, ridiculous right? So, they got a new captain the next year and they didn't have a very good season, especially since their star player refused to play due to lack of justice.

You see? If I was ever seen reading an Orwell book, I would never see the basketball court.

I've always wondered why our school is so into cliques. The rules are so strict that I'm not even allowed to mingle with the skaters or the nerds or virtually anyone who isn't a jock or a cheerleader of a member of the drama club.

I once knocked a freshman down by accident, and I bent down to help him with his things, like I would have with Gabriella. The look on his face was filled with fear. He looked absolutely petrified and of course, Chad pulled me away saying, "Man what are you doing; you're not supposed to be helping **those **kind of people," and reluctantly, I stood up and mouthed an "I'm sorry" to the kid before walking away.

I don't know what happened to him. I've only seen him once since then and he practically ran the other way when he saw me.

Anyway, I went into the kitchen and my mom was reading. I was hoping I could avoid her somehow so I went behind her, unnoticed, or so I thought. "Troy, you're taking Gabriella to school tomorrow." She told me and continued to read.

I stood there with a bewildered look on my face. "W-what do you mean? W-why do I have to take her?"

She sighed and finally make eye contact with me, shutting her book. "Troy, do you really want that poor girl to walk all the way to East High when you're going to the same place in a car? Do you want her to think that we're going to be that cruel that we would make her walk while still making your car payment, which is very expensive by the way?"

"But mom-" I started.

"Just do this for me. If not for her, then for me."

I hate it when she puts that guilt trip on me. "Fine." I replied, less then enthusiastic.

"Good," she said gingerly, "Now go upstairs and do your homework." She ordered me.

I took my things and went upstairs. I got into my room and sat down on my bed. I sighed as I took out my chemistry book. I've always hated chemistry. I just don't get it. For two years of high school, I've avoided taking it, taking biology in the ninth grade and A.P. Biology in the tenth. But sadly, before junior year started, they told me I had to take the subject I dreaded the most.

At least it's a beginner, introduction to chemistry. It's not like they're pushing me straight into A.P. but it still doesn't sit right with me. We're working on the periodic table, right now, which may sound really eighth grade science, but Ms. Zamora, the teacher, said that we have to "start out with the basic components of chemistry and we must understand the periodic table in order to do so."

I took out my copy of the table and ran my fingers through my hair. After a long time of attempting to understand how many neutrons were in an atom of magnesium, I groaned loudly in frustration. It was now eleven at night and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

I didn't know what else to do, so I crept out of my room and down the long, dark hallway and stopped when I reached Gabriella's door. I knocked lightly and waited. When I got no response, I knocked again, a little more forcefully this time. I heard shuffling in her room and she appeared in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face and squinty eyes.

"Troy Bolton, you better have a damn good explanation for waking me up after finally falling asleep after an hour of tossing and turning." She told me, now fully awake.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I was hoping you could help me." I explained per her request.

"With what?" She asked, a little calmer.

"My chemistry homework." I told her, kind of embarrassed that I had to resort to asking her for help because I wasn't smart enough to do it myself. "I'm sorry I had to ask about this, but I just can't seem to get it. If you don't want to help me it's fine, I just thought I'd ask."

"Troy, stop apologizing. It's fine, I'll help you." She said offering me a smile.

"Will you come to my room? All my stuff's in there." I requested.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second, just let me get my glasses." She said, going to retrieve her glasses from the nightstand.

I walked back into my room and waited for Gabriella to come in. she waked in and I noted her appearance. She was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her glasses on. She looked like a normal person. Not like the girls I'm normally around who parade around in short shorts and tight tank-tops. I like that about her. NO! Stop that. You don't like her.

I shook my head and she spoke. "Are you ready?" She asked, sitting on the floor surrounding herself with textbooks.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Okay, well what are you working on?" She asked.

I almost didn't want to tell her for fear of judgment, but if I want help, then I'm going to have to tell her. "Umm, the periodic table."

"Oh okay, what don't you get about it?" She asked, trying to pinpoint what exactly she had to teach me.

"Basically everything." I almost felt like I was beneath her because I didn't get it. Chemistry is one of my biggest academic insecurities, I guess you could say.

"It's okay Troy; everyone has that thing they're not good at. For me, it's history. For you, it's chemistry. And that's okay; we just have to work harder at those things." That was creepy. It's like she read my mind. "Okay, so you know that every atom contains subatomic particles called neutrons, protons, and electrons right?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"So electrons carry a negative charge. Protons carry a positive charge. And neutrons carry a neutral charge."

"Okay, I got that."

"Good, so the protons and the neutrons are located in the nucleus and the electrons are-" She trailed off. Well not really, but I got distracted watching her. She really was beautiful, you couldn't deny it, but I wondered how my friends would react to my association with her. Maybe they'd accept her, who knows? I really hope so because I think I'm starting to like the girl down the hall.

**A/N: **Reading over this, I'm not sure if I like it, but you guys can be the judges. Oh and about the chemistry thing, I didn't really pay attention to the whole chemistry between Troy and Gabriella, I just kinda wrote it because we're learning it now. Oh and shout out to my chemistry teacher, Ms. Zamora after whom the teacher was written! **Review please!!**


	7. Margie, The Wiz

**A/N: **Ok, I'm back! Here's the next chapter. By the way, I have a note to my readers of **Mom and Dad Were Famous?, **I am putting the story on a temporary hiatus so I can gather my thoughts about it. I just can't seem to get much inspiration for it, but I will try. I hope this doesn't make you stop reading this story, though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of the other products, movies, or shows mentioned in the story.

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Six**

**(Troy P.O.V.)**

Once I arrived at east high the next day, I was not surprised to see virtually no one there. I purposefully took Gabriella to school early so that no one would see us arrive together, though I was warming up to the idea that I could introduce her to my friends and she would be accepted. There was still a part of me that said, "No Troy, don't do it!" Why? I don't know. She seemed like a cool person to me, but would my friends think so? Little did I know, I would soon find out.

**(Sharpay P.O.V.)**

I walked out of Mrs. Darbus's classroom humming Wicked show tunes and I saw something I never see at this point in my day, Troy Bolton.

I shrugged and looked closer only to notice that he was standing with another girl. I didn't think I'd seen her before. I stood there for a few minutes attempting to figure out who exactly this mystery girl was before realizing that it was the new girl that was at school yesterday. What was he doing with the new girl? He never talks to the new kids.

I know when I was new here, I couldn't even get him to look at me, let alone talk to me. He finally did talk to me once I got the lead role in the school's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. And was dubbed the school's "Ice Queen." Though I didn't mind the popularity that came with the territory, I wasn't as icy as people thought I was. I'm not exactly a saint, but who is?

Anyway, I'll admit it, I was jealous that this girl who had just gotten here yesterday was getting more attention from Troy Bolton than I ever have. There has to be a reason for it…right? They were obviously talking about something in particular. Shit! They're coming this way. I can't let him see me. Maybe I can use this as some kind of blackmail. I mean, come on, why else would he be here this early if he wasn't trying to hide something?

I snuck into an empty classroom and luckily, they stopped close to the room so I could hear what they were saying. "What do you mean you _used _to be an athlete?" Troy asked her, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yep, ever since I was in the second grade, I played basketball and softball and in middle school, I did those two plus I ran track." She replied.

"So why don't you do any of that here?" He asked. This had to be one of the most boring conversations I've ever eavesdropped on.

"When I was a sophomore, I was already playing varsity softball as the shortstop. Anyway, I jumped up to catch the ball and I fell wrong. I ended up breaking my leg in three places." GROSS!

"Ouch." He made a painful sound.

"Yeah, so after I finally got my cast off and months of physical therapy, I had missed the rest of the season, basketball, and half of track season so I just buried myself in my schoolwork and I haven't gone back."

"I can't imagine not being able to play basketball."

"I started crying when they told me I couldn't play." Who would cry over not being able to play basketball?

"I don't blame you. But do you miss it?"

"Of course I do. It was a huge part of me. But it was also something that my parents and I did together, so I don't know if I could do it again." She said and sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Hey," he started. "I wanted to ask you, how come you don't talk about it with your friends back home?" Talk about what? And what's up with mystery chick's parents?

"When I left home, I told Natalie, my best friend, to talk to me like nothing was wrong, so that I wouldn't have to think about them. I don't know how many times I got, "Gabriella, you need to talk about it!" from her, but since she's my best friends, she does it. So basically, normal to her is talking about the latest hot guy she's met. And let me tell you, there's been a lot." So that's her name, Gabriella! Now that I hear it, I remember Mrs. Darbus saying her name yesterday. "I guess it's just easier." She continued.

"I can see that." There was an awkward silence before Troy noticed that more people were arriving. "Well umm…I have to go talk to some teachers before class so I'll talk to you later." He lied to her. As if Troy would actually talk to teachers.

"Oh ok, but are you taking me home?" Whoa, what? Home? Are they together? Surely not. "Well I have basketball practice so I just kind of assumed that you would go home on your own."

"I'll figure it out later. See you." She said and finally walked away before Troy did as well.

I quickly exited the classroom and ran off to find my brother to tell him all I'd found out about Troy, though I couldn't exactly tell what it all meant.

**(Gabriella P.O.V.)**

I was a little more confident going into East High today. I'm still the new girl but I have one friend at least. That is if I can consider Troy a friend. I sighed. Will he even talk to me today? Who knows?

A little while later, the school was in mass chaos, or at least it seemed like it, as everyone was trying to get everything done before the bell rang, namely forgotten homework, "necessary" PDA with a significant other, et cetera.

The bell rang and I heard multiple profanities, as everyone filed into homeroom. I walked into Mrs. Darbus's class and noticed Troy talking to his bushy-haired friend, who I still hadn't learned the name of. Why hadn't I seen him in here yesterday? Weird.

I passed him and he gave me a small smile that I returned. I sat down and the late bell rang. "Good morning adolescents and let me welcome you to your second day back from Christmas break!" She exclaimed. "On this day in Broadway history," she started and everyone groaned. "The famous show, The Wiz, opened. The Wiz ran from January 5th, 1975 to January 28th, 1979, and ran for 1,672 performances. I saw The Wiz on Broadway. It was absolutely marvelous…" She trailed off, still talking even though she knew no one was listening, even Sharpay, who was just as much into Broadway as Mrs. Darbus.

She stopped when the morning announcements came on. They went through the normal routine, the date, the ways to help the environment, and everything else you would typically hear in the high school announcements. But what made me sit up in my seat was the announcement for track season. It said that the coach is looking for new athletes to join and would be on the track after school. I thought about going. I wanted to do it badly, but there was still a part of me that was hesitant about it. I mean, I don't even know if I'm good anymore. But I guess I have to give it a little thought at least.

**(Troy P.O.V.)**

It was now third period English and Gabriella was sitting two rows in front of me and Chad was next to me. I was staring at Gabriella practically the entire class wondering what she talked to me about earlier in the day. I was trying to imagine her as an athlete. It sounded pretty sexy. Oh my god, did that seriously just go through my head? Jeez. This is starting to drive me crazy.

"Dude," Chad whispered to me. "You've been staring at that girl for the entire class. Who is it?"

Crap. I fumbled my words, trying to think of a good lie. "I-I'm not sure. I haven't seen her much." I lied.

Suddenly, someone sneezed in the back of the room and everyone's heads whipped around, including Gabriella's. Chad, being the slow person he is, didn't exactly turn around until two minutes after anyone else.

Once everyone returned back to their positions, Chad again whispered at me. "Dude, that's that chick you pushed over yesterday. Why are you staring at _her_?" He said her name with a certain disgust that made me angry. He didn't know her.

"Chad, can we talk about this at lunch, please?" I asked him, beginning to get aggravated.

"That's like ten minutes away, what are you talking about?"

"Chad, ten minutes is not that long."

"Yes it is! That's like asking me to wait for dinner. Oh that reminds me, what should I have for lunch today? I was thinking about it earlier but then I got sidetracked and forgot to ask the lunch lady what was for lunch today. I mean usually I ask her while she's on her way to the teacher's lounge to get her morning coffee. But today I guess I just forgot. I wonder if Margie missed me this morning."

"You're on a first name basis with the lunch lady?" I asked.

"Isn't everyone?" He asked seriously.

"No."

"That's just weird."

"Whatever Chad." I said and turned my attention back to the teacher.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and the East High student body ran into the lunch room for some much needed time away from learning. Lunch is undoubtedly one of the best times of the day for us. Today's lunch, however, would be different then all the rest.

I entered the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table, waiting for Chad and silently hoping he forgot what I was going to explain to him about Gabriella. He got to our table with a tray full of food and I stared at him amazed. "What? I'm hungry." He explained. "Hey you were gonna tell me about that chick you were staring at earlier." Damn.

"Oh yeah, about that, it was a funny story actually. You see, when I went home after basketball practice," I started.

"What does this have to do with the girl?" He asked.

"Let me finish." I told him. "Ok so, after basketball practice, I went home and saw my mom talking to this girl. Anyway, to make a long story short, she is the girl who lives with me now."

**A/N: **Ehh. I don't really like it, but think of it as a Thanksgiving present. I'll be updating again within the week because I have break for the next week! sigh I love it.** Review please!**


	8. Sodium Crushes

**A/N: **Ok, here you go. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing pertaining to HSM or any other products I may mention.

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Troy P.O.V.)**

I held my breath waiting for Chad's response to my statement. I had just told him that it was Gabriella who lived with me now. "Hmm. That's a good thing," he started.

"Wait, what?" I asked, fully expecting an outburst or something like one.

"That's a good thing, dude," he said, taking a sip of his Coke. "She's hot." He said.

"Chad, you do know she's the girl I knocked down that was the only girl to ever retaliate back at us, right?"

"Yeah, and I was oddly turned on by that." He said, sounding completely serious.

"Well then why did you sound thoroughly disgusted when you talked to me about looking at her earlier?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I thought you hated her so I pretended to hate her too." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," I said, taken back, "I wasn't exactly expecting that reaction." I told him.

"I have to start coming over to your place more. Who knows, maybe you're hiding more hot girls in your house." He suggested.

"No Chad, I'm not. And for the record, I wasn't hiding her." I defended.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Dude you met her yesterday and you didn't even mentioned it to me that it was her until right now. I may be slow but I'm not stupid."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chad." I told him, attempting to change the subject. It didn't work.

"I think you like her." He said.

"No I don't. That's absurd." I defended.

"Yes you do." He replied, nonchalantly.

"No I don't."

"You so like her. Where is she anyway?" He asked.

"How should I know?" I paused. "Why?"

"Cause I want her to sit with us." He said.

"You do?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. And tell her to bring McKessie with her." He said, pointing to where he saw Gabriella with Taylor. I was pretty good friends with Taylor. We didn't necessarily talk to each other at school but since she's my neighbor, we hang out a lot after school. We got to be close friends when she tutored me in math in freshman year. Before that we were pretty much sworn enemies so she's seen multiple sides of me. I wonder when she talked to Gabriella. She must have met her sometime yesterday. They probably have some kind of A.P. class together.

Chad's had a crush on Taylor for a long time now. Since a little after she started tutoring me. Chad came over one time when Taylor was tutoring me and he's liked her ever since. So I guess it's only natural that he would tell me to get Taylor to come over since she was with Gabriella. "Are you sure?" I asked to make sure.

"Of course." He told me.

I hesitated a little before standing up and walking over to where Taylor and Gabriella were sitting. They were talking about something and laughing when they noticed me. They looked up from their positions and you could tell from their expressions that were a little surprised to see me over there. "Can we help you, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, yeah. Chad and I were wondering if you two would like to come and sit with us." I suggested.

They looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces as if to say, "Is he serious?" They looked at each other for a minute or so, though it felt like an hour, until Gabriella finally spoke up. "Sure, Troy." She said and they gathered their things and stood up.

I put out my hand and they walked ahead of me. Gabriella looked back and I gave her a small smile. I could have sworn I saw her blush before turning back around. We reached Chad and my table and Taylor took a seat by him and Gabriella took a seat by me. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda liked it when she sat by me.

"So how are you guys?" Taylor asked us.

"Fine." Chad and I answered in unison.

There was an awkward silence before Chad decided to speak up. "Hey Taylor, I was wondering if you could maybetutormeinhistory." He mumbled.

"What did you say Chad?" She asked.

"I said, could you maybe tutor me in history. I'm having a little trouble and I know you're in A.P. so I was thinking you could help me." He rambled.

Taylor smiled, "Of course I will. All you had to do was ask." Honestly, I think Taylor likes Chad too, judging by the way she lit up when he asked her. I didn't get the same reaction so I'm thinking he's different to her.

"Cool," He said, also with a smile.

"I think we should go to the library, though." Taylor said.

"Why?" Chad asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because you have a test in history sixth period." She told him.

"I do? No way!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not even in your class and I know that." She said. "Anyway, we can go there for the rest of lunch and free period."

"Cool." Cool is obviously Chad's over-used word of the day.

She stood up. "Ok then, let's go," she said to Chad and turned to Gabriella, "I'll talk to you after school." I guess they didn't have any classes together after this.

"Actually you won't. Well at least not until later." She told Taylor who had a confused expression on her face, as did I, I'm sure.

"Why not?" She asked. I looked behind her and saw Chad looking impatient, eager to have time alone with Taylor probably. But I'll admit I was pretty excited to have time alone with Gabriella.

"Because I'm going to that track thing with the coach." She said. I was pretty surprised. She just told me this morning that she hadn't been in sports in a long time.

"You run track?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh that's cool. Well I'll talk to you sometime today." She said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Gabs, Troy."

"Bye Taylor." I told her and they walked away. Finally. I turned to Gabriella. "So you decided to run track, eh?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did. I figured it be a good way for me to meet people here, make some new friends, you know? Because I feel like I haven't made any friends yet, aside from Taylor." She reasoned. I was kind of upset that she didn't mention my name when she was talking about her friends.

"I get that." I said, trying to mask my disappointment.

"But I guess on some level, I feel like it's bringing me closer to my mom and dad." There was an awkward silence before she continued. "So do you think you're ready for the chemistry test we have tomorrow?" She asked.

Crap. I forgot about the test. But I guess with her as my tutor, if you could even call her that, I would do fine. "I hope so." I admitted.

"Well if you wanted me too, I could help you study again tonight, just to make sure you get it." She offered.

"That'd be great." I told her. I remembered what we were talking about earlier. "Oh and by the way, I hope you can consider me your friend."

She smiled before replying, "I think I can. I'm just glad we could put all that's happened to us aside."

"Me too," I told her. That was the moment I finally admitted to myself that I liked her. She just seemed like an awesome person. I just hoped she felt that way about me.

**(Gabriella P.O.V.)**

I'll admit it. I like Troy. But I doubt he likes me. I mean he can have any girl he wants. Why would he want measly old Gabriella Montez? I'm just a geek. Maybe he doesn't like me but he thinks just because I live with him, he can get into my pants easier. I highly doubt that though. I guess I shouldn't be so pessimistic about it. He probably doesn't like me at all.

Placing my boy troubles aside, after school I went to the track meeting with Coach Carrey. I was required to run 100 and 400 meter dashes for time. Coach said I did extremely well. It's a good thing I decided I should stay in shape even after I stopped playing sports. If I wasn't in shape, I probably wouldn't have been able to run like that. Going after school today reminded me of how much I loved being in sports. There was just that certain feeling you got from sports that I missed. It was a feeling of release but then a rush of energy at the same time. It truly was exhilarating. Coach told me that I should definitely join the team. And I decided that I would.

Once I was finished with track, I noticed the basketball team exiting the gym. I decided I would wait for Troy. Hopefully he would take me home. I sat down on a bench and waited for awhile until he walked up. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said.

"Yeah, I was here for track after school and it took longer than I expected. Anyway, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a ride back to your house, and well I guess my house." I asked, rambling on like an idiot.

"Who said I would give you a ride? And aren't you a track athlete? Shouldn't you be able to run home, no problem?" He asked. I was taken back at his comment and I'm sure my facial expression changed drastically.

"Oh…w-well I guess I just thought-" I stammered.

"Gabriella, relax, I was kidding. Of course I'll give you a ride." He said chuckling, and I blushed.

"Thank God." I sighed. We walked over to his car and went home.

It is now eight thirty and Troy and I are going over the notes for our Chemistry test we have tomorrow. I'm not necessarily nervous about it, but I know Troy is. I know that academics don't come naturally to everyone which is why I decided to help him. And because if I don't help him now, he'll come crawling into my room tonight at eleven thirty and refuse to let me get any sleep like he did yesterday. But I'm glad he felt he could ask me for help.

"Ok so let me see if I get this," he started. I nodded as if to tell him to continue, "Each square on the periodic table shows one element. The square contains the atomic number, symbol, name, and atomic mass. The atomic number shows how many protons and electrons are in each atom of the element. The symbol and the name are pretty self-explanatory. The atomic mass is the total number of electrons, protons, and neutrons in an atom and it is measured in atomic mass units." He said.

"Exactly. See you get it Troy; it just takes you a little longer to process." I told him.

"Are you saying I'm slow Montez?" He asked, jokingly.

"No not at all." I replied.

"Swear?" He asked.

"Nnnnnope," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yep, what are you gonna do about it?" I playfully asked.

"This." He said and started tickling me. I was giggling like a giddy school girl and repeatedly asking him to stop. He continued for ten minutes until I could no longer breathe.

**(Troy P.O.V.)**

I couldn't handle myself anymore. I looked at her for a few seconds before taking her head into my hands and kissing her. She seemed a little shocked, but once it wore off, she was kissing back. I wondered if that meant she felt the same way. We pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds. You could cut the tension with a knife when Gabriella finally looked back down at the book next to her. "So can you tell me how to calculate the number of neutrons in an atom of sodium?" She asked, her voice sounding shaky.

"Umm…we know that sodium's atomic number is eleven and that is the number of protons and electrons. We also know that atomic mass is twenty three. So to find how many neutrons there are, you take the atomic mass minus the atomic number. So the answer is twelve." I said, staring into space, afraid to look at her.

"Correct."

**A/N: **What'd you think?** Review please!**


	9. Cram

**A/N: **I totally grant permission to beat me with a wooden stick to all. I'm so sorry for not updating! Here you go! Happy belated holidays!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing pertaining to High School Musical or any products mentioned.

**Down the Hall**

**Chapter Eight**

I could tell from the moment I got to school that day that I was gonna have a crappy day. To start, I knew I was going to fail the chemistry test I had second period. To add to that, I had an English paper I forgot about that was due third period. Luckily, I had time this morning to get started and I managed to get three quarters of the way done, but I still have to figure out how to finish it in three class periods. I forgot lunch money so I'm gonna have to mooch off someone again. I don't have clothes for basketball after school. I'm strongly hoping that I have some in my gym locker that don't smell like they've been there for a few years. Or maybe I can convince my mom to come and drop some off. And lastly, and probably most importantly, I haven't spoken to Gabriella since she finished tutoring me yesterday.

Not that the tutoring actually helped me in any way. I couldn't have learned anything if I tried. I was too distracted to learn anything. And that was before I kissed her. If I thought my concentration level couldn't get any worse, I was sadly mistaken. It strongly decreased by a multitude of levels. My thoughts drifted from sodium to 'is she ever gonna talk to me again' and 'what the hell am I gonna do now, it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way.'

I marveled at my stupidity. How could I think a girl like her would have feelings for a guy like me? Even if she did like me it would never work. We live in the same house for Christ's sake! But she doesn't. And now I've ruined our friendship just because I had a ludicrous impulse that I can't take back.

I went to homeroom in a daze and took my seat, not even bothering to say hi to Chad, who I've said hi to everyday since we started school, as he always seems to be behind me in homeroom. Probably because of the last name. I didn't even bother to listen to Mrs. Darbus's announcement for the day. While the school announcements were on, I reached to my backpack and took out my chemistry book. I opened it the correct pages to see if I know enough of the material to even do okay on the test. Not good, not bad, but okay.

I re-read the information until the bell rang. Not without frequent interruptions from various members of the basketball team wondering what the hell I was doing reading a chemistry book instead of talking to them during homeroom, of course. I sighed and stood up from my seat in homeroom and made my way to my first period class. Maybe I could have some time to study there. Though most likely not because first period is math class and the teacher usually has us do an insane amount of work that none of us ever finish and end up having to take for homework.

Then, as if my day couldn't get any worse, I remembered that I still had to finish my English paper.

Arriving in my math class, I sat in my usual seat and slammed my head onto my desk with a loud thump. "Mr. Bolton," the teacher addressed me, "I suggest you find another way to release your obvious stress that doesn't contain the possibility of property damage." She said with a snide tone and a smirk on her face. You could tell she was glad she finally found an instance to tell me off. She's never liked me for some reason. I don't know why, I haven't done anything to her. But she just doesn't like me. And by her smirk I could tell she was glad she finally had the upper hand over me.

"Yes ma'am." I told her, slouching my shoulders. I wanted her to feel like she had intimidated me, for personal satisfaction. Plus I was in no position to argue with her. Because of all the work I had to do. She nodded and averted her eyes to another student, looking ready to give him the same kind of crap she gave me. I pulled out my paper and started writing. I only had a little bit of work left and it didn't seem like it would take that long to finish. Now the only thing I had to worry about was the stupid chemistry test I was being forced against my will to take. Couldn't they just ask the students if they felt like taking the test? And if they don't want to, then they can take it another day? That would certainly make my life a whole lot easier. Then again, I probably wouldn't take any tests at all, so that probably wouldn't work.

As I looked up ten minutes later, finally finished with my paper, not that it was very good considering I finished it in ten minutes, I was surprised to see everyone diligently working on the problems that were on the board. I looked over at the person next to me to see that she was already on problem fifteen and I hadn't even started. I looked again at the board and saw we were instructed to do problems one through sixty. I have a lot of work to do.

I sighed and took my math textbook and my science notes, well actually Gabriella's photo-copied science notes, out of my backpack. I put my notes under my textbook as I knew the teacher doesn't like it when you have things from other classes out while in her class. She says it's a distraction to the mathematical learning environment.

I did as many problems as I possibly could while attempting to study the notes for the test that was becoming closer with every tick of the clock.

When the class period ended, I still hadn't managed to study much. The teacher kept staring at me. I had a feeling she could tell what I was trying to do. Teachers are perceptive like that. Not to mention she is friends with my chemistry teacher so she must know we have a test today and that I'm not exactly an awesome student in that particular class.

I exited the room and walked to chemistry. I was feeling highly unsocial today. That was demonstrated when a member of the freshman basketball team greeted me and I merely nodded my head. It was again demonstrated when a cheerleader greeted with the most pep I've ever seen. Although my judgment of things may be slightly distorted today. Anyway, I scowled and kept walking as the cheerleader scoffed, hurt and huffed back over to her group.

I arrived in my chemistry classroom and sat down in my assigned seat, taking a deep breath. The rest of the students arrived and talked until the bell rang. Normally, I would be one of these students, but not today. I'm just ready to get this class over with.

"Okay students!" Ms. Zamora started eagerly as the late bell rang. "Today we have our first exam! I know you all are as excited as I am!" There were various groans around the room. "Anyway, I will pass out the exams and you may start when you get it." She finished and walked over to her desk, retrieving the exams. She passed them out and once I got mine, I wrote my name and sighed.

Number One: What does the atomic number of an element tell you?

The number of protons and neutrons

The number of protons and electrons

The number of neutrons and electrons

The atomic mass

B. Right?

**Lunch**

I went to lunch that day with a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I'd finished my chemistry exam, though I wasn't completely confident with how I did, I finished and that was all that mattered at the moment. As well, I'd turned in the English paper that had been haunting me for awhile.

In the cafeteria, Chad was not at our usual table which was weird because even though we have English class together, he is usually the first one out of class to get in the lunch line. And almost always, he's at the table waiting for me, tray full of food. But today, he was nowhere to be found. I sat down, figuring he might still be in line. A few minutes later, I heard someone coming up behind me and I figured it was him. Instead of a low voice, I heard a small girlish voice. I turned around to see Gabriella. "Hey Troy," she greeted me with a smile. "I can't seem to find Taylor anywhere. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

I smiled back at her. "She's probably with Chad somewhere. I can't find him either. Sure you can sit with me, no problem." I told her and she sat down.

"Thanks." She sighed. "So how did your chemistry test go?" She asked. I was somewhat taken-back by this because she was talking to me like nothing happened yesterday. I was then set in my belief that she didn't feel anything towards me.

"I think it went okay. I'm not gonna say that I aced it because I know I didn't but I hope I do alright." I admitted.

"But you were doing so well when I tutored you the past couple days." She said, harboring a look of disbelief on her face.

"I guess I kinda blanked." I told her. There was an awkward silence, the tension beginning to build. I wondered what she was thinking about. It was one of those times you wish you had some kind of Professor X capability where you could read everyone's mind. Hell, even Mel Gibson in What Women Want would be nice. Anything.

"Look Troy, I think we need to talk." She said.

"Yeah, we d-" The bell rang. Damn it.

"I guess we'll talk later." She suggested, standing up.

"I guess so."

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry if the chapter is super boring, but it's kinda filler so…**Oh and I'd appreciate it if I got reviews. I have all these people who have the story on alert and favorites but I get like no reviews and it makes me sad. Please and thank you. :**


End file.
